It is now accepted that the adult vertebrate brain fosters the birth and functional incorporation of newly formed neurons (Goldman and Nottebohm, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1983, 80: 2390-2394; Paton and Nottebohm, Science 1984, 225, 1046-1048; Burd and Nottebohm, J Comp Neurol 1985, 240:143-152). However, it was long thought that no new neurons could be added to the adult mammalian brain. This dogma was challenged in the 1960's when autoradiographic evidence of new neuron formation in the hippocampal dentate gyrus, olfactory bulb, and cerebral cortex of the adult rat was presented (Altman, J. Science 1962, 135, 1127-1128; Altman, J. J Comp Neurol 1966, 128:431-474; Altman, Anat Rec 1963, 145:573-591; Altman and Das, J. Comp. Neurol. 1965, 124, 319-335; Altman and Das, J Comp Neurol 1966, 126:337-390). It is now accepted that within all mammalian species, including humans (Eriksson et al., Nat. Med. 1998, 4(11), 1313-1317), there are two major reservoirs of neuronal stem cells, one located in the subgranular zone (SGZ) of the hippocampal dentate gyms and another in the subventricular zone (SVZ) (Gross, Natl. Rev. 2000, 1, 67-72). Neural stem cells in the SVZ facilitate formation of new neurons that migrate rostrally to populate the olfactory bulb, while neural stem cells in the SGZ produce neurons that integrate locally in the granular layer of the dentate gyms, a region of the hippocampus that exhibits lifelong structural and functional plasticity.
The process of new neuron formation in the adult mouse brain can be influenced by environmental, chemical and genetic variables. As demonstrated by Gage and colleagues, neurogenesis in the adult mouse brain is enhanced when animals are exposed to an enriched environment (Kempermann et al., Nature 1997, 386, 493-495) or able to exercise voluntarily (van Praag et al., Nat. Neuro-sci. 1999, 2, 266-270). More recently, anti-depressant drugs have been shown to enhance levels of adult neurogenesis in animals, including humans (Schmidt et al., Behav Pharmacol. 2007 September; 18(5-6):391-418; Boldrini et al., Neuropsychopharmacology 2009, 34, 2376-2389). Among many genes reported to impact adult neurogenesis is the gene encoding neuronal PAS domain protein 3 (NPAS3), a central nervous system (CNS)-specific transcription factor that has been associated with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder (Kamnasaran et al., J. Med. Genet. 2003, 40, 325-332; Pickard et al., Am. J. Med. Genet. B. Neuropsychiatr. Genet. 2005, 136B, 26-32; Pickard et al., Ann. Med. 2006, 38, 439-448; Pickard et al., Mol. Psychiatry. 2009, 14, 874-884; Lavedan et al., Pharmacogenomics 2008, 9: 289-301). Animals missing both copies of the NPAS3 gene suffer a profound loss of adult hippocampal neurogenesis coupled with significant behavioral deficits (Pieper et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 2005, 102, 14052-14057). Knowing that impaired post-natal neurogenesis elicits unfavorable phenotypic deficits, it is predicted that pro-neurogenic chemical compounds should exhibit favorable therapeutic benefits.